In His Old Room
by Yami's Chan
Summary: Robin revisits his old bedroom along with Sir Guy. Guy/Robin Slash. something i felt ineeded to write before it drove me insane XD


Hey. Well this is a slight change as apposed to my usual Anime stories! But I'm hooked on Robin Hood and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I adore this series for one reason: Guy.

This is a Guy/Robin fic so if you dislike this pair, or slash in general, then please don't read this. The title sucks I know, but it's inspired by a conversation with my friend that gave me the idea for this whole thing.

* * *

**In His Old Room

* * *

**

With a bang, the door to Locksley Manor slammed shut, leaving Robin trapped inside with none other than Guy of Gisborne. Robin felt his shirt tear as guy pulled him near. For a moment both men looked into each other's eyes before their lips met in a mad battle for dominance. Guy seemed to win by backing Robin against the wall and running his fingers through his hair. However, the outlaw didn't seem too bothered by this, even when Guy bit down on his lips and he could taste blood in his mouth.

"God..." breathed Guy. "If anyone knew."

"They don't." As far as Robin was concerned, stopping now would be nothing short of torturous.

"They'd better not." And with that, Guy flung Robin to one side, causing him to fall and land on the stairs.

The shorter of the two men scrambled to his feet as the other grabbed his arm and twisted it just enough for him to feel it, without the pain being too much.

"Get up those stairs." He growled, forcing Robin to walk in front.

Robin struggled, but only to show he wasn't ready to submit completely just yet. As they reached the top step he managed to break free of the grip and ran ahead. He heard Guy swear and race after him, but Robin was quicker and reached the bedroom before his pursuer.

In the few seconds he had on his own in the room, Robin remembered that at one point this had in fact been _his _room. It hadn't changed a bit. He didn't have time to contemplate this however, as Guy burst into the room behind him, a wild grin on his face.

Hands ripped off Robin's clothes and he responded by working on Guy's shirt and eventually throwing it into a random corner. The pair eyed each other up and down.

"Not bad, Locksley." Said Guy.

"Not bad yourself." And for the second time that night Robin found himself forced against the wall. This time, neither pulled away and instead they edged towards the bed, kissing all the time. Once Sir Guy had Robin on his bed he pinned him there by straddling his waist. For a moment, he wondered what on earth anyone would think was happening if they heard anything. But then he caught sight of the man he had trapped underneath him again, and knew he didn't care.

"You're so...so..." Guy seemed to be lost for words.

"Oh shut your face." Said Robin, impatiently. Guy took this advice by lowering his head to robin's neck and biting down hard where it met his shoulder.

"Guy!" the younger man yelped and squirmed. Guy chuckled low in his throat before continuing his work on the bite, which was probably already bruising now. It was too dark to tell.

When he was finished Guy licked over the mark, straightening up again. Robin ran his hands up Guy's arms and across his back. As he did so, he discovered that the seemingly flawless skin was marred by dozens of small scars. Far from making Robin want to back off however, he thought they made Guy even better. If that was possible.

"Ever slept with a man before?" Guy was asking him.

"no." The thought to lie never even entered his head. "Have you?"

For some reason, Guy chose not to answer and instead wrapped his arms around Robin's torso, pulling him up so their lips could meet once more. He was slowly removing his own leather trousers... and it was only now, with Robin in his arms and Robin's lips on his, that Guy found the end to his earlier sentence. _Sexy. _Robin of Locksley was so _dead_ sexy.

* * *

The sun was already high in the sky when the men awoke the next morning. Robin was the first to wake from his dreams. For a moment, he thought the events of last night had been a dream too, until he saw Guy lying beside him, the sheets falling loosely to reveal his bare chest. Robin took the moment to admire the sleeping form. 

Guy's face looked peaceful, a smile on his lips. This was something Robin struggled to remember seeing Guy do when he was awake. _You made him smile last night though. _Robin thought to himself with a slight amount of pride. Some of Guy's dark hair fell across his face and Robin reached out to brush it away. But just as the back of his hand touched the soft skin of guy's cheek, the man's eyes flew open and a hand grabbed Robin's wrist.

"Got you." He said, grinning up at his 'captive'.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough. Do you usually watch people sleep?"

"Only the people I really like."

"I'm honoured." Guy sat up and stretched, allowing Robin to lean against him. "Doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you though."

"I'd be disappointed if you did." He could hear Guy's beating heart in his chest and enjoyed the feeling of being held close. He hadn't felt this way in a long while. His hand wandered to his own neck where the indents left by Guy's teeth were indeed starting to bruise.

"How am I going to explain this to the others, huh?" he sighed in mock exasperation.

"I don't know. You're a smart boy, you'll think of something." Guy kissed the top of his head which he knew would cause Robin to try and pull away from being treated in such a patronizing manner. Guy just clung on. "Which reminds me, shouldn't you be getting back to them? How late is it anyway?"

"Late enough." Robin yawned, giving up struggling. "Won't the Sheriff be missing you?" Guy sighed at this.

"I'm sure he can manage without me for one day."

"As can my men."

"Fair enough." Robin sat up as Guy pulled the sheets closer around the two of them. Robin suddenly gasped.

"Guy! What happened?" a large bruise was on Guy's back. The one on Robin's neck looked tiny by comparison.

"It's nothing." The dark haired man's voice was even lower than usual. There was an odd look in his eyes. It was a look that Robin thought he had seen once before...when the Sheriff had struck out at Guy. Robin's blood boiled.

"It was him. Wasn't it?" it was only when he heard his own voice that Robin realised his teeth were gritted. Guy remained silent, which said more than enough. "Why do you let him get away with this?" Robin's naturally protective nature was kicking in once more.

"Because I have no one else." Guy's voice was still at its unnaturally low pitch. "No family. No band of outlaws waiting to leap to my defence." He lowered his head, ashamed of his own weakness. Robin took Guy's chin in his hand and tilted his face back up.

"You've got me now." And when he kissed him it was more tender than anything the two had done so far.

The door burst open.

"Sorry, Sir Guy, but I was just...just...oh my God." Allan stood in the doorway, his eyes wide at the pair that was seemingly locked at the lips, oblivious to everything else in the world.

* * *

**End

* * *

**

Hope you liked that. Leave a review please.


End file.
